Archie
Biography Archie is a 25 year old Twitch Streamer from The Netherlands, and has been streaming for about 2 years now. He has a very soft and relaxed voice; many people have stated they love listening to him. Archie is one of the most straightforward and bluntly honest people you will probably ever meet, though don't let this repel you, as he has a very loving and gentle heart and never wants to hurt anybody. Some people have interpreted his blunt honesty to be negativity, but he mentions he's just being realistic most of the time, and doesn't have any harmful intentions. He seems to have a calming effect on some people, and is easily able to tell when somebody is distressed, always offering a hand whenever he thinks he can help in some way. He takes some pride in his ability to help people, but has never asked for any credit or recognition from others, as he does it purely with the intention to help people, and continues to abide by that. He owns both the names "Abysma" and "TheAbysma" on VRChat. He is currently using TheAbysma on his main account, though is planning to switch the names around. While Archie doesn't spend much time in the game anymore, he is still active within its many sub-communities. History Archie's presence in VRChat goes quite far back to around October 2017, but only started engaging much more with the Community outside of the game around early 2018. At about late 2017 he spent a lot of time around public worlds, and would spend a lot of time goofing around there with a couple of friends he made back then, who according to him don't play the game any more. Around early 2018 he spent most of his time talking and playing games with Nagzz21 and his Patreon Community up until around the 3rd quarter of the year, where he mostly departed and stopped spending as much time there. And while he is still a patreon to this day, he doesn't spend much time there anymore as he believes the place and its guidelines have changed too much in a way he doesn't respect them anymore, as well as being too busy with his own projects. He mentions he still respects Nagzz himself and most of the people he met there and used to hang out with, but doesn't want to continue spending as much time there because of these reasons. Back in March 2018 Archie got into a tight spot in real life and was extremely close to becoming homeless virtually out of nowhere. KuriGames happened to hear about this from some mutual friends, and decided to tweet about it and ask for help in his Discord server. What followed was a wave of support checking into Archie's stream of Dark Souls at the time, many known members within the VRChat community came by to check on him and support him in any way they could. As a result of that, he managed to find help to get out of the situation he was in, and continued working and saving up to move out and live on his own; and as of January 2019 he has been living on his own and is still very thankful to Kuri and the community for their help at his time of need. Shortly after getting settled, Archie has been around to help out a lot of people on his own accord with numerous things, ranging from help with moderation, building up several discord servers and continuing to manage/admin them for a while, to mental and life advice or simply friendship for those going through a hard time. Around May of 2018, MitchieD and Archie met each other, things immediately worked between the two, and they and slowly grew closer by the day, and around early 2019, started calling each other Family. The two have been inseparable ever since and their bond still grows stronger by the day. February 2019 rolls around, and Archie stopped playing VRChat as much as he used to, and started spending more time working on his Stream and playing other games with his friends from the community, which to this day he continues to do. He says he does miss VRChat sometimes, but also believes that it's better for him to keep moving forward. He says he'll never truly leave the community, but that he won't be very active in-game any more. In present time, Archie spends most of his time playing variety games on Twitch. Quotes * It's better to fight for something than to give in to nothing. * Being nice to people you don't like, or people who don't like you, isn't being "Two-faced"; it's called growing up. * If you repeatedly provoke someone and they finally lose their patience with you, that doesn't mean they're pulling "victim mentality". It means you're a bad person. * The world is dark, scary, and offers very little in the way of hope or meaning. You create hope and meaning by choosing to continue moving forward even in the face of extreme adversity. Some people choose to help others, some choose to prey on them. Some give up and go hollow. Trivia * Although his full username is Archiemori, he prefers to be called Arch, Archie, or Lusa. * Archie was previously known as "Lusa" in the VRChat Community, he officially changed his name on 31/01/2020. * He doesn't seem to mind it when people still call him Lusa, but tends to joke around at times about not knowing who Lusa is when they do. * He was the Founder and Manager of the VRYou Podcast before he left. * He suffers from PTSD and sometimes has a very hard time dealing with it. * Archie used to love singing before his voice was damaged, currently he has to strain his voice immensely to retain the sound his voice used to have. * He really likes to write his own stories, and sometimes writes about his own, or other peoples Original Characters. * Though Mitchie is technically older than Archie, Mitchie sees him as the older brother. * He is a huge digimon nerd, but doesn't really talk to anyone about it because they might think it's childish. * He easily gets tired and sleepy. * He knows four different languages. * He is scared of Rollercoasters. * He loves hot sauce and spicy food. * He really likes bunnies and has shown interest in getting one in the past. * He likes winter because he dislikes being hot. * His favorite snack is Taiyaki. * He hates corn. * His blood type is O. * He likes cheesecake. Links * Twitter * Twitch * YouTube * [https://discord.gg/JqZsPbH Discord] * CuriousCat (QnA) Category:People Category:Characters